


Failure

by Leirofa



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Kylo is lonely, Kylo masturbates, Masturbation, Mentions of Hux/kylo, Other, someone please hug kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6484768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leirofa/pseuds/Leirofa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of throwing another tantrum and destroying technology  Kylo takes matters into his own hands.<br/>Literally. Mentions of Hux/Kylo but no actual contact between them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failure

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at writing here. Hope I wont regret this when I wake up tomorrow.

Kylo stalked the halls of the Starkiller, his footsteps echoing loudly in warning. The stormtroopers recognized this as the calm before the storm. Or the calm before Kylo destroys another part of the unfinished base.

Kylo continued on his war path until a figure refused to move aside and allow him to pass.  
"I haven't repaired the console you broke this morning." The voice of general Hux snapped. “Take your anger out on something besides my ship or it will never be finished." Hux knew better then to forbid Kylo from breaking anything else or that's exactly what the brat would do. He turned away feeling slight pressure on his throat, Hux took the warning and did not say another word.

Kylo returned to his room and turned the lights on dimly very few items gave any indication to who resided there, as he did not have much need for material positions. The mask of Darth Vader met his gaze, reminding him what was going to do, what he had to do.

He knelt down in front of the mask and his breathing started to even out, the anger at the latest disappointment was still fresh in his mind. No he though.

‘Failure.’

The word stung him like poison. Destroying the ship would have to wait until morning but his anger couldn't, he needed to get it out now. He could pick a fight but at the moment every stormtrooper was needed. That left one other option. That option. It would also put him into a dreamless sleep if he did it correctly. But it was messier then he would prefer.

Kylo leaned back on his heels and decided that was probably the best course of action. He removed only his outer cloak as he hated feeling exposed, he then placed a hand to his mask. It mirrored the man who gave his life a purpose. His reason to go on.

At last he threw the mask to the floor, feeling unworthy wearing it knowing the task he was about to perform. Instead of going to the bed he remained on the floor sitting back on his heels. He should not be comfortable; this was just an act to release his anger until he could take it out on something or someone else. The last thing to leave him was the light saber. He placed it on the floor treating it much more gently then his mask. Kylo then set to work.

He pulled the rough fabric that covered him to the side and slide his pants down revealing soft flesh. The cold stung a bit until he started applying pressure. His hips pushed up instinctively trying to get closer to the warm gloved hand. His breathing sped up as he stroked himself to full length. He let no noise escape his clenched teeth.

His hand became rougher on himself, the slick of his pre-cum did not fully erase the slightly painful friction of rubbing against the leather.

Kylo thrusted into his fist reveling in the small amount of pleasure that it caused, grunting at the contact. But even that could not erase the anger that bubbled beneath the surface. He would need something more this time. He looked around attempting to find anything to help dissipate his anger and clear his thoughts. Dreamless sleep had not come for a long time now. Only nightmares. He pushed these thoughts away and instead brought up faces of different people men, women, and people of no gender. He decided on Hux after a few moments of deliberation. Imagining the fire haired man beneath him begging. These thoughts helped as he whispered the other man’s name before he bit his lip to stop anymore words from escaping.

He pictured himself looking down at Hux who would have his mouth full of Kylo’s cock, this image should make him feel powerful. Having the general anyway he wanted him. Growling he opened his eyes. This wasn't working. It didn’t make sense he wanted power and yet when he pictured having Hux at his control it did not spark anything within him. 

His body turned and Kylo laid on his side before his brain processed what was happening. He pulled his pants down to his lower thighs and his gloved hand caressed the pale skin that lay just above. Kylo closed his eyes, he had never attempted this before but his body seemed to know what it wanted. 

Kylo pressed against his entrance experimentally enjoying the new sensation. He then brought his hands together and removed his gloves before his right hand traveled back down to his sensitive cock. He stroking himself and touched the pre-cum that collected at the tip. His hand moved again this time circling his hole with his bare finger which was now slick with his own arousal.  
Kylo gently pressed his finger inward and sharply took in a breath. He knew basic anatomy and knew that there was a place inside of him that he needed to find. 

After adjusting to the first intrusion he slid his finger in deeper, his eyes closed at the sensation as his finger entered him fully. He moaned once he started moving the finger in and out, after setting a steady pace his ass started to move, meeting the single digit moving inside of him. He brought his hand towards his lips and spit on them. This time two fingers entered him. He was ready and the stretch drew a whimper from his lip which shone red from biting down to keep silent. 

His thoughts of pleasure sharply turned towards the thought of another being doing this for him. Hux with his smooth hands. Crooking his fingers, he found what he was looking for this time he could not stay silent and he felt the force around him flow around his emotions. 

Kylo moved so he now lay on his knees, his ass in the air and his left arm holding him up. His black hair shielding his face which contorted with pleasure. Unable to stop himself Kylo gave into his basic instincts and brought his fingers down on his prostate again and again until tears started gathering in his eyes. The idea of someone else seeing him like this, being able to trust someone so much. Kylo imagined a warm body above him someone who would whisper words of encouragement in his ear. Someone who would kiss him and grip his hips gently.

“Please.” He whimpered into the air as his came, his cock untouched and his left arm now loosing feeling from holding himself up. He collapsed onto the floor as white light flashed behind his eyes and his muscles tensed and relaxed. 

When Kylo was able to think clearly again a few things came to mind. The first being shame, a very strong sense of shame at liking this depraved action. The second, two fingers were still buried in himself. Kylo gently extracted his fingers and his hole fluttered around them. He forced himself up although his eyes wanted to close. 

He saw his cum cooling on his black clothes. He quickly removed the soiled clothing and threw them to the ground before changing into a simple black tunic. 

‘So weak’ he though as he caught his reflection in the smooth glass separating him from the cold darkness of space. 

He wouldn’t be able to do it. He was weak he desired someone, a companion, someone to share his pain. The loneliness was crushing him. Kylo bent his head and squeezed his eyes shut as he leaned against the glass. His breathing returned to normal as he moved to lay on top of the stiff bed. Kylo was unsure what was worse, him getting off from fucking himself or him getting off at the idea of someone else making love to him. He would have to punish himself later but until he woke, Kylo allowed himself to imagine arms holding him safe as he drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I should hide under a rock but honestly Kylo needs someone. Just anyone he can trust and someone who won't manipulate him.


End file.
